Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle wireless control system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle wireless control system which wirelessly communicates between two electric bicycle components or devices.
Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electric components or devices to make it easier for the rider to operate the bicycle. In more recent years, bicycle control systems exist that wirelessly control these electric bicycle components or devices. A bicycle wireless control system is advantageous in that electrical cables connecting electric bicycle components to each other can be omitted. Examples of some these electric bicycle components include suspensions, transmission devices (e.g., derailleurs, internally geared hubs, etc.) and seatposts. Typically, bicycles equipped with electric bicycle components are also provided a control device for each of the electric bicycle components.